Judgement
by Sueona
Summary: Murders start to take place in Kyoto in a place Tsuzuki would like to never revisit, but orders are orders. Meeting his old enemy, Muraki, Tsuzuki must find a way to stop the murders while fighting against his longing. Will Tsuzuki survive? Will Muraki finally have judgement for his crimes?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei and make no profit from this story.

Pairings: Muraki/Tsuzuki

Summary: Murders start to take place in Kyoto in a place Tsuzuki would like to never revisit, but orders are orders. Meeting his old enemy, Muraki, Tsuzuki must find a way to stop the murders while fighting against his longing. Will Tsuzuki survive? Will Muraki finally have judgement for his crimes?

Notes: Hello readers. It has been ages since I wrote a Yami No Matsuei fic, but here it is. Please send me comments for what you think. It will be Muraki and Tsuzuki. Enjoy and comment as they do help me write.

Tsuzuki walked into the office, everyone turning with a deep sigh at his lateness. He rubbed the back of his head, muttering, "Sorry." His partner looked at him, trying to read him. There was a glare when he put up his shields again. It has been a few months since he started to guard his emotions around his young partner. He sat down, not in the least tempted to take the cake sitting in front of him. Chief Konoe was staring hard at him while Tatsumi was ready to rant. Watari gave a soft chuckle at his tardiness.

Tatsumi pushed up his glasses with a finger, remarking, "This is the fourth time this week you are late. I'm docking your pay this time."

Tsuzuki shrugged his shoulders. Tatsumi had a look of shock before it disappeared and a deep concern look directed at him. He could never explain what was going on with him because he did not know what was happening. He turned his head toward the chief of the department. He did not understand why Hisoka and he was summoned when it was in Watari's area.

Chief Konoe sighed, "As we know there are some supernatural deaths in Kyoto. It seems like a ritual and it is getting worse. Three deaths already."

Hisoka asked what was on his mind, "Why are we all summoned to this meeting? It is Watari-san's area."

Chief Konoe sighed, "It was requested from Enma-Daioh that Tsuzuki and you go to Kyoto."

Tsuzuki looked at the nervous look from one of the few who knew his past. He asked, "What are we walking into if he wants me there?" Everyone turned their heads. They had a shock look since he had a serious tone. He ignored their stares and only focused on Konoe.

Chief Konoe rubbed his forehead, speaking, "It might have demon connections and Enma-Daioh wants his best there. We do not know how strong this demon is or what this demon wants."

Tsuzuki tilted his head, knowing that was not everything, but did not voice out his displeasure. Kyoto was the last place he wanted to go. It brought too many memories to his mind. Then again, isn't that what has been bothering him for a few months? He would dream of the knife. He would have repeated stab Muraki, but the man just would not die. Then, he would feel lips on his. He never knew who lips they were. It just felt right and a strong longing was consuming him. He blinked his eyes when he heard Hisoka call out his name. Everyone was leaving the office and he spoke, "I'll catch you up front, Hisoka." His partner gave a sigh and walked out of the office. Chief Konoe was trying to look anywhere but at him. He asked, "What is the real reason I am needed? Tatsumi is good enough to handle a demon."

Chief Konoe sighed, "It is the order, Tsuzuki. Besides, if it is a strong demon then Tatsumi has no skill against that. You do."

Tsuzuki knew he was not told everything. He stood up, shaking his head. He stuffed his hands into his coat and walked out. He went to his partner to see green eyes trying to study him. He knew his partner was worried about him. Hisoka has been trying to spend even more time with him out of the office hours. He usually escaped to the mortal world and drank. Tatsumi was starting to watch him closer than before and even spent time outside under the trees with him. Watari seemed to be the only who was giving him space.

They landed into the mortal world. The wind was harsh and the clouds were hiding the sun. It started to rain as he pulled his coat tighter around his body. Hisoka looked at him again and he could see the concern in his partner. Yes, Kyoto was a hell place he never wanted to revisit. He walked forward with Hisoka running after him. Tsuzuki did not know what to say or how to explain. He felt longing and he didn't know what he longed for. He felt the depression. He felt exhausted. Did he long for death? He sighed as Hisoka took a turn toward a crime scene. He followed without saying a word.

Hisoka spoke, "Go to the back and I'll go to the front. Let us see if we can get any information. I doubt the police will be open to let us walk through."

Tsuzuki mumbled, "Got ya." He walked to the back, trying to look for something that he had no idea what he was looking for. He was tired of the job. The countless lives lost and the Shinigami life to take a life no matter if the person fought. He lifted his head, glazing up to the sky. He should speak, but he did not want his friends to be bothered with his pain. To talk meant explaining every detail. The true reason he was a Shinigami.

His heart skipped a beat when a smooth voice called, "Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki looked at the source, his body becoming tense. The man looked the same. The skin was pale and the man did not stop wearing all white. An angel, but a madman behind the scene. The glasses were placed on the nose. The mismatch eyes stared straight into his, making him yearn. He finally found his voice in a hiss, "Muraki."

Muraki lit up a cigarette, placing it between his long pale thin fingers, speaking, "Ah, I should have known this would gain your attention, Tsuzuki-san. Though I thought they would send others to this area. If I remember right, this is not your area."

Tsuzuki's hands curled into fists. A game he did not want to play. He was tired of it. He did not want any more deaths to be caused because of him. He growled, "What do you want?" He heard footsteps while Muraki put the cigarette between the pink lips, saying nothing. He wanted his answers as he sent a glare at the mad doctor. Muraki tilted the head, letting the silver hair slide over the normal eye. The insane eye was studying him, reading him so openly.

Hisoka growled as his partner stood in front of him, "Muraki."

Muraki smirked as the man spoke, "Ah, boy is here too. Oh yes, that is right you work in a team. I'm getting so forgetful. Here I was hoping for some adult conversation."

Tsuzuki pushed Hisoka behind him, gaining a shock gasp. His anger was raising. He was staring at the man who should be dead. He yearned it. He took a step with a hiss, "You bastard. You are behind this."

Muraki chuckled madly, "Are you sure about that, Tsuzuki-san? Ah, your rage is beautiful, Tsuzuki-san, but you are looking at the wrong angle."

Before he could say a word, a man walked over with short black hair and deep hazel eyes and spoke, "Muraki, here are the photos. If I did not owe Oriya, I would have kicked your ass for asking for such a thing."

Muraki replied, "I do not doubt that, Detective Mino."

Mino turned to look at him and Hisoka, asking, "Who are they?"

Muraki turned to him and with a smirk answered, "I have a history with them."

Tsuzuki watched as Mino look at them for a few seconds, sighing and leaving. He stared at his enemy who held a smirk. He wanted to wipe it away for good. He wanted to paint the pale skin in red. He bit his lip as he wanted everything to disappear from his mind. How could he think such of a thing and feel excitement over it? What the hell was wrong with him? The rain started to hit harder than before. Hisoka was trying to walk in front of him, but he did not allow it. His partner was concern while they were face to face with their enemy. Muraki tossed the cigarette, looking up to the sky. He could tell that insane mind was thinking. He growled, "What the hell do you want this time, Muraki?"

Muraki turned to look at him, sighing, "Nothing you can give me."

Tsuzuki was confused as the doctor turned and walked away without taunting them any further. He felt the anger. He felt the pain. He felt too many emotions. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He spoke, "Never again do something as foolish as to stand up to Muraki."

Hisoka growled, "Tsuzuki, that mad man is after you and I refuse to let that happen."

Tsuzuki did not turn his head as he hissed, "You stand no match against him and he knows full well to hurt me is to hurt those around me." He turned away and started to walk to the address where they will camp out until the mission was done with. He needed a drink or maybe a few. He would not drag Hisoka out this time. He wanted to calm down his raging emotions. He was sure Hisoka was gaining some of it. He could never explain the truth. He could never try to make sense of what was going on with him.

It took a few hours for his partner to fall asleep. Hisoka was raging and trying to get him to talk, but he was silent. Tsuzuki wanted away from all his thoughts and emotions. He glared at the world like it was their fault. He turned to head to a bar but stopped short. There was sitting the man that haunted him. He hid and was glad he used his power to block from anyone figuring out he was there. He remembered slightly of Muraki's friend who was standing there. He listened to their conversation, trying to find what he was up against this time around.

Oriya asked, "Why did you not meet me at the restaurant?"

Muraki snorted, "It is a beautiful night."

Oriya raised an eyebrow, responding, "It is ready to rain again. You need a favor."

Muraki chuckled, "When do I not need a favor, my friend?"

Oriya growled, "Muraki."

Muraki lifted his head, staring up at the sky as the man spoke, "The Shinigami has been called in."

Oriya turned his head, sighing, "The last time you faced them, you almost got killed. You still have no clue how you survived."

Muraki ignored the concern, getting to the point, "I need time. I need you to buy it for me."

Oriya growled in anger, "Muraki, dammit! They will kill you this time around!"

Muraki laughed, "Ah, death. I handed it out without a care and now it is coming for me. A perfect way."

Oriya hissed, "Muraki, I'm serious."

Muraki stood up, replying, "I have been a lost cause a long time ago. Long before we met. This is the way I am program. If you do not want to carry my favor, fine but at least say so."

Oriya stared, sighing, "You know I never could turn you away, Muraki. I believe I am the only one who knows your story."

Muraki glared, snorting, "I plan to keep it that way."

Oriya laughed, "Yet, she had a sense you had another on your mind when you returned."

Muraki walked to the railing, leaning over it, answering simply, "Yes."

Oriya shook his head, stating, "I'll do what I can to buy you time, but they might have got smart. I did that the last time."

Tsuzuki watched as Oriya stared at the doctor's back, waiting for some sign, but Muraki only pushed away from the railing and walked away, leaving the doctor's friend behind. The movements were slower than he remembered. Oriya shook his head and left. He came out, his hands curled into fists. He did not want any more lives to be cut short. He walked forward, wondering if he could get Muraki before it was too late. He walked to find the doctor standing there with an elderly man. The elderly man opened the limo and bowed.

Muraki sighed, "Huno, it has been a long time since you served me."

Huno chuckled softly, "Kazutaka, I know but this is life."

Muraki laughed bitterly, "Ah, yes, death comes to the living. It is the only way. Life and death go hand in hand and even as a doctor I cannot stop that."

Huno sighed, "Master Kazutaka, please be careful. You still have a full life ahead of you. I did not save you as a teenager to finally see with my own old eyes the loss of you."

Muraki slid inside the car, stating, "I promise nothing, Huno and never will. Death will always be around the corner and nothing can stop it from claiming a life."

Tsuzuki watched as Huno sighed sadly and shut the door. Those caring gray eyes turned to look at him dead in the eye. Huno sighed again as he entered the front of the limo. It drove away and he felt lost. It was making no sense at all. He walked into a bar and ordered a beer. He stared out at the storm started to grow in strength. He drank, pondering about his enemy. He saw with his own eyes that Muraki was not walking strong and confident. Maybe he saw something in Muraki that was in himself. He ordered another drink. He needed to forget. He needed to figure out what was wrong with himself and end the case before more died.

On his fifth drink, he heard a voice order, "A beer."

Tsuzuki turned to look at the blue eyes staring at him in kindness and concern. The stool next to him pulled out and he mumbled, "Hisoka called."

Tatsumi sighed, "Yes. He informed us the run in with Muraki. We were granted to come to aid."

Tsuzuki drank his drink, ordering another. Tatsumi touched his shoulder and he pulled away from the touch of kindness. He turned his cursed eyes toward the window to see the storm raging war outside. There were only a few people in the bar at this time of night and the storm was preventing more to come inside. He asked, "Did we get word about Muraki before this?"

Tatsumi shook his head, answering, "No. No one knew Muraki would be here or the cause of this."

Tsuzuki sighed, "The question is he behind it." When Tatsumi gave a confused look, he continued, "I don't know. Something is telling me to look deeper into this. That the answer is not directly in front of us."

Tatsumi asked, "Do you think Muraki is behind the attacks?"

Tsuzuki spoke seriously, "I'm not sure. Just something seems off with him."

Tatsumi pressed, "How so?"

Tsuzuki shook his head, sighing, "I don't know." He was a mess. He was losing his mind. It was not just yearning for Muraki's death, but the yearning for Muraki to give him the promises he once taunted him with. He sighed deeply. The beer was not making him forget. The beer was not letting him escape like it usually did. Then again, it hasn't for a while. He was fighting a battle that deep inside he did not want to fight anymore. He swore to Hisoka to live and now it was becoming more difficult to keep the promise. There was something missing and he was falling apart.

Tatsumi turned to look out the window, asking, "What is going on with you, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki questioned instead of answering, already knowing what his friend was asking, "What do you mean?"

Tatsumi sighed, "Do not give me that, Tsuzuki. You have been withdrawing a lot lately. Even Kurosaki-kun is worried about you. He says you have been shielding your emotions and including you have been leaving Meifu more so."

Tsuzuki muttered, "Do not worry about it."

Tsuzuki hissed lowly, "Tsuzuki, we are your friends. We worry about you." There was a pause and Tatsumi continued, "I'll request you to be sent back to Meifu that way you don't have to face…"

Tsuzuki growled lowly and in warning, "No." He saw the blue eyes widened. He shook his head, speaking, "Muraki will find a way to use you all against me to call me back. There is no use." _Liar, you want to face him, yourself,_ he thought. He closed his eyes, finally ordering a rum on ice. Tatsumi stared at him concern, drinking his drink. When the silence was deafly, he sighed, "I'm tired."

Tatsumi kept his eyes on the storm outside, speaking, "I know our past is rough and I left you, but I am still here for you. Please tell me what to do to help you."

Tsuzuki snorted, "Do not say something that you have no plan to give up, Tatsumi." The head snapped to his direction, those blue eyes showed sadness and deep concern. He drank his rum, enjoying the burn down his throat. He repeated, "I'm tired. Very tired."

Tatsumi whispered, "Tsuzuki…"

Tsuzuki gave a bitter smile, cutting Tatsumi off, "Do not worry. I won't do anything stupid. I gave my word to Hisoka two years ago. I live for him now."

Muraki sat in his hotel room, alone like always. He took off his shirt, running his finger over the scar that should have killed him. He truly was not like others. It was a blinding light that saved him two years ago. He escaped death. He sighed annoyed as he found a perfect kimono to wear for his stay. He did not plan to meet the Shinigami. He laid out the photos one by one, ordering them. He fished out a cigarette and lit it. He poured himself some sake. He stared at the crime, piecing together every detail in his head. He blew out gray smoke as he stared at the message, burned into the wall.

 _Descendants of Darkness_

Muraki remembered calling Tsuzuki and himself that very phrase. Was it the truth? Was he hoping for something that would never pass? He snorted as he leaned on the window, staring out at the night and storm. The moon was turning bloody. There was a knock and he spoke, "Enter."

Oriya spoke, "Mino wants me to tell you that you should back off."

Muraki did not turn his head as he spoke, "That will not happen."

Oriya sighed, "He will no longer hand over evidence."

Muraki nodded his head as he took a puff of his cigarette. His mismatched eyes watched the storm raging. He asked, "How long has it been since that fateful night?"

Oriya replied, "It has been a year to this night."

Muraki sighed, "She knew and needed time to think." Oriya did not say a word to him. The hotel was part of Oriya business growth. He growled darkly, "She was torn from my eyes and all my power and knowledge could have prevented it if I went to her."

Oriya remarked, "You did what she requested from you."

Muraki snorted, "I am not a man who takes no for an answer."

Oriya pointed out, "She was not him and never would be."

Muraki chuckled darkly, "So true. That fateful night when I had my hands on him and my revenge was almost complete, he awoke in the madness and destroyed my last peace. Once again, the death of Saki was stripped from me."

Oriya sighed, "And now they are here, looking into the same thing as you. Muraki, please walk away from it."

Muraki turned to look at the only friend he had, sneering darkly, "No. I will not let him claim my revenge again." He turned back to the window, continuing, "I will finish this one way or another."

Oriya responded, "You have stayed low-key for two years. A whole year away from us and reappeared. Yet, you did not take the steps to summon them again. Muraki, I'm pleading as your friend who cares for you do not press your luck."

Muraki stared out the window, smoking his cigarette. He yearned for something that Oriya would never understand. He truly did not understand it himself. This longing was deep and he wanted his answers. He thought over and over. He kept his hands clean since the knife to his side and the fire. It was time to gain his answers while trying to gain information on the crimes. He made his decision loud and clear, "I will not back down from a fight. Never did and never will." He paused for a second to finish his cigarette and asked, "Is all my affairs in order?"

Oriya glared and answered, "Yes."

Muraki nodded, pleased. He sighed, "I have to do this, Oriya." Oriya gave a deep sigh and waved his hand. He was once again alone. He walked to the lap top. It was a risky move, but he had no choice. He had to gain his answers. He had to have facts to fight. He will not let his revenge slip through his fingers again. This time, he will give everything and show everyone he was not to mess with.

Tsuzuki leaned against Tatsumi as they made it to the crappy hotel room. Tatsumi did inform him that Watari was with him. He giggled, "Tatsumi, I need to get drunk more."

Tatsumi sighed, annoyed, "You need to keep your head sharp."

Tsuzuki laughed, "Not true. If that happens, I get depressed." He was pushed into the hotel room and he pouted at his friend, who rubbed his head in annoyance. Hisoka walked over, stepping back from his emotions. He groaned, "Sorry, Soka." His partner glared at the nickname. Watari walked over, helping him up. Something in Watari's bright eyes told him that he was not buying his goofy self. He smiled, pleased that Watari was the one who kept quiet about it. Tatsumi did ask about sending him back to Meifu again.

Watari shook his head, speaking, "Hate to cut the buzz, but afraid I just got word someone broke into Meifu's computer."

Tsuzuki snapped to attention, asking like drinking for hours wasn't bothering him, "Who?" Watari shrugged his shoulders as Hisoka was trying to get close to read him. He hissed, "Dammit, Hisoka, I'm fine. I do not need a crowd around me every second." Watari glared at him while Tatsumi shook his head at the others in the room. Hisoka's green eyes widened but stepped back. It was too late to apologize, so he didn't. Before a word could be said, there was a knock. Everyone looked at it like a curse. Tatsumi pushed up the glasses and answered. Everyone glared at the person standing there.

Oriya laughed, "Nice looks, but I only want one of you."

Tsuzuki tilted his head when Oriya looked directly at him. He growled, "Tell Muraki I am not playing his game."

Oriya remarked calmly, "Muraki doesn't know I came here. We need to talk alone, what's your name, Tsuzuki, right?"

Hisoka hissed, "The hell we are letting you talk with Tsuzuki."

Oriya replied, "I think you better."

Tsuzuki snorted, "Once again, tell Muraki, I'm not playing his game. One move on his part and I will take him down." Everyone froze by his cold voice. Hisoka's hands were curling into fists. Tatsumi gave a concern look while Watari was shock. Oriya was not surprised by his words.

Oriya stepped into the room, pleading, "I am trying to save a friend I knew."

Tsuzuki snorted, "You shouldn't be his friend." He turned away, really wishing he did not have Tatsumi talk him out of staying at the bar longer. He did not want to face this right now. He confessed to Tatsumi and now had the man on his back.

Oriya stared at him hard, sighing, "Muraki is seeking revenge and not caring what it will do to himself."

Hisoka growled, "Who gives a damn what happens to Muraki."

Oriya chuckled bitterly, "You really remind me of him, kid. I told you once the hate you feel is the same as his, just a different scene."

Tsuzuki snorted, "Get lost. I have nothing to discuss with you."

Oriya replied, "You know that night two years ago when I made the decision to hand over the card to your friends, I thought I could save him. He stayed away for a whole year, no word if he survived or not. When he returned, I thought it was over at last, but no it wasn't. Another attack at him left him bitter."

Tsuzuki turned to the man, sneering in anger, "I do not care."

Oriya hit home with his words, "He is tired."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened to hear those words. Tatsumi stepped closer to him. Hisoka picked something up and looked, confused at him. Watari stayed back, just watching, not putting his two cents in. The words hit deeper than ever. It was the same he used for himself. He stared at the brown eyes who was trying to give a message. He nodded his head, speaking, "Lead the way."

Hisoka protested, "Tsuzuki, you can't be serious."

Tatsumi was calmer, "Are you sure, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki sighed, "Yeah." He walked out the door with Oriya, who was leading the way. He was shocked when they walked into a small house. He turned his eyes confused as he saw police walking in and out. They entered a bedroom and Mino was glaring their way. He was shocked to be placed in the crime scene of yet again, another victim.

Mino sneered, "I told you that I will not have Muraki involve and why bring this man here?"

Oriya watched as others left, speaking, "I told you that you would be surprised what exists. As for this man, he is a detective in a way."

Mino yelled, "Dammit! Oriya, if you give a damn about Muraki, make him back off! I know Ukyou, but now…"

Oriya spoke, "Enough, Mino."

Tsuzuki asked, "Who is Ukyou?"

Oriya pointed to the wall, speaking, "This is what I want you to see, Tsuzuki-san. I do not understand it but it did hit a cord with Muraki."

Mino huffed, saying they had ten minutes before he dragged them out of the house. Tsuzuki looked at the wall, freezing in place as he saw the phrase. It was one he remembered all too clearly. It was the words Muraki told him two years ago. He turned his head, lying, "No clue what it means."

Oriya snorted, "Sure you don't."

Tsuzuki followed Oriya once again, wondering what this had to do with Muraki. He wanted his answers but he remained silent as he followed the friend of his enemy. They walked up a hill to graves around the area. He hissed lowly when he saw Muraki standing there. Was it a trap?

Muraki turned with a deep hated glare, "What is he doing here?"

Oriya stood strong even with the hatred directed at him as he answered, "I refuse to watch you die."

Muraki growled, "So you thought to bring my enemy here of all places. You are a fool, Oriya."

Tsuzuki was confused but stood there, watching Muraki grip Oriya, glaring deeply into brown eyes. He wanted to step forward to protect an innocent, but Oriya showed no fear at all at the anger and hate in the mismatched eyes. He was confused. He looked at the grave to read the name.

 _Sakuraiji Ukyou_

This was the woman that Mino mentioned. What did it mean? Tsuzuki turned his head to the two men, asking, "Who is she?" Muraki pushed Oriya back and stormed down the hill without taunting him or even saying a word. Oriya gave off a sad sigh and kept his brown eyes at the grave. He followed the doctor who had the answers. It didn't take long to find him, standing over a small pond. He repeated his question, "Who is she?" He was shoved into the tree and glared at the enemy who almost destroyed him. He went to open his mouth but was shocked to the core as Muraki kissed him. As the tongue entered his mouth, he was surprised that he was returning the heated kiss. It was heaven. It was calming him down. His mind was spinning as his arms wrapped around Muraki. His knees felt weak. What was he doing? Muraki pulled back, breathless and maybe a hint of confusion on the pale face. He whispered, "Muraki." No words were said as white feathers appeared and the insane doctor was gone before his eyes. He ran his finger over his lips, unable to forget the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei and make no profit from this story.

Pairings: Muraki/Tsuzuki

Summary: Murders start to take place in Kyoto in a place Tsuzuki would like to never revisit, but orders are orders. Meeting his old enemy, Muraki, Tsuzuki must find a way to stop the murders while fighting against his longing. Will Tsuzuki survive? Will Muraki finally have judgement for his crimes?

Notes: Hello readers. Kind of hope to see more liking the story. To let you all, know, there will be minor pairings added to the story as well. Please comment to tell me what you think. I really enjoy writing the story and hoping people will take a liking to it. Enjoy and comment.

Tsuzuki stood there, unable to move. His finger kept running across his lips. The kiss blew his mind. It also calmed down his soul. It was so confusing. It made him yearn for his enemy. He wanted something that he longed for. He didn't understand. Before he could think more, his phone rang. He answered without looking at the caller ID, "Yes."

Tatsumi asked, "Are you okay, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki pushed Muraki's kiss from his mind and focused on his friend's concerned voice as he answered, "Yeah." He had to know facts. This was not Muraki's handy work. He remembered the name of the woman. She had to be the key. His eyes narrowed as he ordered, "Tatsumi, I need you and Watari to look up information on a woman known as Sakuraiji Ukyou."

Tatsumi responded with a question, "What does she have to do with the case?"

Tsuzuki watched as the sun started to raise, "I do not know, but it is the only lead we got at the moment." He refused to mention the message burned into the wall of the latest victim. They would not understand as he and Muraki did. He felt a demon aura in the room too. So, Chief Konoe was right about the attacks. But what did it have to do with Muraki? The woman was the key and he had to find out information quickly. He sighed, "I'll bring some coffee and tea. Please look into her. She might be the key to this case."

Tatsumi agreed, "If that is the only lead, then we are on it. Before you get off, what did Oriya-san want with you?"

Tsuzuki started to walk to the café down the street, sighing, "He wants to prevent Muraki's death."

Tatsumi sighed, "Muraki made his bed long ago."

Tsuzuki responded, "I know." He hung up and walked into the café. The kiss returned to his mind. He knew he saw confusion on Muraki's face. The doctor had no idea why the kiss happened. It was not a taunting moment between them. He ordered the coffee and tea for his young partner. He blocked everything concerning the kiss. He did not need Hisoka knowing about it. He walked to the hotel room, entering. Hisoka jumped from his seat, looking like he did not sleep at all. He smiled, giving a goofy response, "I got coffee and tea for you, Hisoka." Watari glanced up from the computer but went back to work a second later. Tatsumi rubbed his eyes, studying him without trying to show it.

Tatsumi sighed, "Tsuzuki, Oriya wanted you for something."

Hisoka growled, "I don't trust him."

Tsuzuki set down the coffee and tea, not in the least surprised as everyone took their cups. He sighed, "I got into a crime scene. I sensed a demon's aura. Oriya repeated he did not want Muraki to die."

Hisoka snorted, "It could be Muraki's work in this case."

Tatsumi asked, "Do you still think Muraki is not involved?"

Hisoka asked, "What?"

Tsuzuki took off his coat, sighing, "This is not him. I doubt he summoned the demon. The aura was strong and not the type to follow a mortal's command. Muraki is no fool when it comes to the unnatural worlds."

Tatsumi made a good point, "He might have thought he could and now trying to fix his mistake."

Tsuzuki sat down, nursing the coffee and sighing, "Not Muraki's style. He would enjoy watching us scramble with the demon before correcting it."

Watari hummed, "Not if it attacked against him for his foolishness."

Tsuzuki turned his head, raising an eyebrow. Watari turned the computer to face them. The woman's picture was up. She looked like a teenager even though it said she was two years younger than Muraki. She had a beautiful sweet smile, innocence. What got him was the announcement in the paper about her engagement to the famous doctor Muraki, himself. He whispered, "Revenge."

Hisoka remarked, "He could have summoned it and it attacked without Muraki really meaning for it if he cared in the first place."

Tsuzuki looked at the details of her death. It happened a year before the newest victims came up. No, this did not sit well for him. He shook his head, replying, "This happened a year before the newest attacks. Waiting a year. No." The message was loud and clear. This demon was making a statement at Muraki, taunting him the way Muraki taunted them. He continued, "This is revenge plain and simple."

Tatsumi sighed, "Tsuzuki, we are here to stop the demon from taking any more victims, but we are not here to deal with Muraki."

Tsuzuki replied, "Tatsumi, this demon might as well be after Muraki."

Hisoka mumbled under his breath, "Who cares what happens to Muraki."

Watari gave a sigh while Tatsumi kept looking at him in concern. Tsuzuki stared at the woman who was engaged to the doctor. Did she know? He remembered the conversation between Oriya and Muraki. It looked like Oriya was the only one who knew the whole story behind Muraki. Did Meifu have any information on the doctor? Watari raised an eyebrow when his eyes turned to look at his friend. Hisoka was nursing his tea, waiting for him to say something or show his emotion about the whole ordeal. He spoke, "We need to find out why the demon wants Muraki."

Hisoka slammed his hand down on the table, sneering, "Why the hell do we need to find that out?"

Tsuzuki did not look at his upset partner as he pointed out, "Because the demon might use Muraki as a tool against whatever he wishes. We do not know what the demon is after."

Tatsumi put on his glasses, sighing, "Muraki has shown an unnatural ability to fight against Shinigami. Tsuzuki is right. This demon might be trying to use Muraki for something even against us."

Watari sighed, "It would seem we will be protecting the doctor."

Hisoka asked, "Are we really going to do this, Tsuzuki? After all he did, we are going to protect him."

Tsuzuki kept refusing to look at his upset partner, answering simply, "Ya." Hisoka grabbed his coat and stormed out of the hotel room. Tatsumi sighed and told them that he would go after Hisoka to calm down the boy.

Watari drank his coffee, speaking, "Tell me what you want me to do that it is best our dear secretary does not need to know."

Tsuzuki laughed softly. He sighed, "I want details on Muraki." Watari tilted his head in question and he explained to the one who has not been crowding him, "Chief Konoe knows more than he said in the meeting. There is another piece to this puzzle and I think the higher ups know."

Watari pressed, "Oriya took you to Muraki."

Tsuzuki replied, "Yeah, but it seemed Muraki was not pleased about it."

Watari turned his computer, typing and asking, "What will you do if Muraki doesn't want the protection? I'm sorry Tsuzuki but the man is cold and harsh and he is our enemy from the start."

Tsuzuki stared at his cooling coffee, not sure how to answer the question. Watari did not press but remained silent. He finally spoke, "He has it even if he does not want it."

Watari pressed while typing, "Something happened between you and Muraki."

Tsuzuki tensed and asked, "What?" Did Watari know about the kiss? How would his friend know? He couldn't stop from tensing from the stern look from Watari.

Watari sighed, "Tsuzuki, I am your friend first. Always will be. There is more going on than just Muraki. It has been for a few months."

Tsuzuki relaxed, knowing there was no way Watari would know about the mind-blowing kiss that made him yearn for more. He leaned his head against the seat, staring at the ceiling. All he heard was the fast typing. He sighed, "To be honest, I don't know what is going on. I yearn and then I feel so exhausted."

Watari responded without looking at him, "You want to stop living."

Tsuzuki chuckled, "Partly. Then, something deep inside is yearning for something that I have no idea what it is."

Watari pressed, "So, you have been blocking bon from sensing your emotions. It is a way to prevent hurt to him, but you are hurting him, Tsuzuki. He is your partner."

Tsuzuki snorted, "My partners don't stay for long."

Watari responded, "It has been over two years and bon has stayed with you."

Tsuzuki whispered, "Not if he knew the truth." He stood up, remarking, "I need air." Watari shrugged his shoulders as he walked out with his coat on. He took step by step, not sure where to go. He wanted away from the confusion. He wanted to know what his mind was longing for. It was so strong, he didn't know what to do about it. He still held secrets. No one but Chief Konoe knew.

Muraki stared at the computer scene. Nothing of interesting caught his attention. Nothing he didn't already know. Meifu was tight lip about him. He closed off and walked to the window. He stared out at the bright sunny day unlike yesterday. He did not forget the kiss. He did it to shut Tsuzuki up and then everything calmed inside of him. When the kiss was returned, his soul was calling out to be saved. He slammed his hand against the wall, sneering to the empty room, "I do not need saving. I did not need anyone." He phone rang and shook him out of his thoughts, "Muraki speaking."

Mino sighed, "I need to meet you. Come to the lunch area within twenty minutes."

Muraki responded, "I thought you wanted me away from the case."

Mino replied, "You are hiding information from me. Oriya mentioned the message stuck a cord in you and now you are going to tell me what it means."

Muraki gave a chuckle, "For one who does not believe in unworldly things, you want me to explain."

Mino snorted, "So it is part of your beliefs."

Muraki replied, "You can say that. I'll be there." He hung up, deciding to stay in the kimono for the meeting. He also needed to get a few things from the store. He grabbed his wallet and keys. He stepped out, feeling the day should be dark like he felt. He walked toward the meeting. He needed more information. Oriya did try to talk with him again, but he hung up. He didn't want to hear about the man's betrayal to him. Tsuzuki should never be near her even if she was six feet underground.

It took him ten minutes to get to the meeting. Muraki glanced to his watch, knowing he had some time to wait for Mino. He fished out his last smoke and lit it. It was too bright for his taste. Mino wanted his questions answered and the man would never believe such words. Mino was up against something that no mortal could handle. How many times did he control the world beyond? He looked up, smirking as he saw Hisoka and Tatsumi standing there. He taunted, "What do I owe this visit?"

Tatsumi looked around the area, stating, "This demon is after you. Why?"

Muraki taunted more, "Say that too loud and people might think you lost your mind, Tatsumi-san."

Hisoka sneered, "I say let him die against something he must have summoned."

Muraki snorted with disgust, "I know my limits, boy and am no fool to try."

Hisoka remarked, "You are a cruel man, caring for nothing."

One voice he could do without hearing, spoke, "Enough Hisoka."

Muraki felt a sharp pain in his side to see Tsuzuki standing there. The purple eyes were staring at him but hid every emotion behind a mask. He snorted again. He took a puff off his cigarette, annoyed that it was almost burned away. He dropped it and crushed it under his shoe. He replied, "I do not need you here. Go make yourselves useful."

Hisoka growled, "You are behind this and I don't care what anyone says about it."

Tatsumi was calmer, "Muraki, we need to know why this thing is after you."

Mino asked, "What is after you, Muraki?"

Muraki turned his head to look at the detective, who was showing a look like he was there for a bit. He shrugged his shoulders, replying smoothly, "No clue what they are referring to. I want justice and nothing more." He heard Hisoka snort but kept silent. Tatsumi pushed up his glasses, showing his annoyance. Those purple eyes were staring at him, trying to read him.

Mino threatened, "If I am not told what is going on, I am placing protection on your ass, Muraki."

Muraki saw the three became tense though he did notice Tsuzuki was more relieved. He turned his head, letting Mino hand him a cigarette. He lit it up, asking, "Do you believe in demons?"

Mino snorted, "Demons and angels? Really, Muraki? For a man of science, you believe in such things."

Muraki chuckled, "Never met an angel, but demons, well I met." He smirked at Tsuzuki who tensed. Hisoka sensing his partner discomfort, stood in front of him and glared at him. He took a puff, replying, "Yes, demons. That is what you are dealing with and those three morons are now trying to prevent it from attacking me." All three gasped as he revealed he knew their plan.

Mino sighed, "Let me say that I might believe you. Why would it go after you?"

Muraki knew the Shinigami wanted to know too. He wanted to know, himself. He could never find his answer a year ago. The demon disappeared after Ukyou and now it returned ten-fold. He took another puff. Everything froze and his body become tensed. His eyes turned around the area. Tsuzuki stood up straight, stepping in front of Tatsumi and Hisoka. He saw some mortal walking toward them, but the aura was different. He had one second to think and the next he pushed Mino to ground as a bang sounded. People started to run and scream. Two cops ran to the mortal, pushing to the ground, pushing the gun away from him. He smelt the blood. He glanced to see some blood from his shoulder, but something was different.

Tsuzuki growled, "Muraki."

Mino sat up, asking, "Did it hit you? Muraki?"

Muraki lied, "It glazed me. No injure."

The mortal was laughing as his dark brown eyes were dancing in amusement, "Descendant of Darkness. Master will come. Master will take down the descendants of darkness for once and for all."

Mino asked, "Master?"

Muraki hissed as he saw the mortal start to shake. The cops didn't know what to do. He hissed, "Shit." He walked over, ordering to try to keep the human still without him banging his head against the ground. He did not have his medical bag with him, but he tried anyways. What seemed like forever as the one cop was calling for medical assistance, it was too late. He felt the pulse. He shook his head, sighing, "He is gone."

Tsuzuki walked to him, asking, "Muraki, are you okay?"

Muraki knew the boy was pissed while Tatsumi was staring and waiting for the command. Mino let the medical team take the deceased man. The cops were sworn to go back inside and Mino would make a report. He looked down to his shoulder, realizing something was different. He stood up, shaking the hand away from him. Tsuzuki held a deep look of concern for him. It was disgusting to his eyes.

Mino asked, "What the hell was that about?"

Tsuzuki answered for him, "The demon possessed that man and attacked." There was a pause and Tsuzuki continued, "This demon is after you, Muraki. You need…"

Muraki growled, "I don't want your damn help. Stay out of my way, Tsuzuki-san or else."

Mino chuckled, "I am taking a guess police protection would not help if this is real."

Muraki snorted, "I wouldn't let them near me. I know how to escape a guard, Mino." Mino handed him a cigarette, wanting to look at his shoulder, but he pulled away. He lit up a cigarette, calming down his racing heart. The attack was at Mino not him. Then there was the phrase again. This demon was going to pay dearly. Tsuzuki stood there with his hands curled into fists. He took a puff, calmly replied, "Take my advice, Mino, stay out of it."

Mino remarked, "You can die, but I guess that is something you do not mind."

Muraki smirked, "I have no plan of losing."

Mino asked, "What are you really, doctor?"

Muraki laughed coldly, "You have no clue." Mino looked at them all, but walked away, swearing they were insane. He kept smoking as Hisoka was trying to get close to Tsuzuki. He sneered, "Stay out of my way."

Tatsumi remarked, "This demon wants you and you will let it kill over and over to face it alone. You really are a fool."

Muraki tossed the cigarette and started to walk away. He needed information. Where could he find it? Time was running out. His side was burning like the flames licking him again. Revenge was all he knew and he ever needed. He stopped when Tsuzuki called his name. He did not turn around, waiting for the Shinigami to speak.

Tsuzuki spoke, "You loved her."

Muraki felt his hands curl into fists. He did. She was his childhood sweetheart. When he returned, he tried to put Tsuzuki away from his mind, but his soul refused to let him go away. Ukyou knew and sensed it. She wanted time and he gave it to her only to gain word of her death. When he saw the message, he knew it was a direct hit against him. He sneered, "You know nothing. Stay out of my way, Tsuzuki-san or it won't be only the demon you will have to worry about. I have no qualms to kill."

Tsuzuki growled, "Muraki." The man did not stop from walking away. The hatred was returning for the man who could pass as an angel. Tatsumi walked to him, touching his shoulder to calm him down. Hisoka was glaring at the retreating murderer. He ordered, "Return to the hotel."

Tatsumi asked, "What are you going to do?"

Tsuzuki hissed, "Find my answers." He ran forward before his friends could stop him. The bullet hit Muraki. He knew that. Why was feeling fear? Why did he feel anger for someone attacking Muraki? He followed the doctor, knowing Muraki realized he was. He went inside the fancy hotel building. Muraki ignored him but let him follow. He had to know. As Muraki opened the door, the doctor stepped to the side, waving him inside. He stepped inside, feeling tensed. Muraki entered, shutting the door. He demanded, "Let me see your shoulder."

"If you want me to undress, just ask, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki taunted.

Tsuzuki sneered, "Just do it, Muraki." Muraki let the kimono lower to show his pale shoulders. He walked over, going over where a wound should be. He whispered in wonder, "It hit but healed. How?"

Muraki answered, "I do not know. Last time I checked, I'm mortal."

Tsuzuki looked up, seeing Muraki letting his guard down. He stared into mismatched eyes. Something was pulling him. Some sort of magic. He ran his finger over what should be a wound. Muraki was tilting his head, staring at him. He leaned forward, touching the lips with his. The spark danced throughout his body. What was he doing? He pushed the kimono off Muraki as he wrapped his arms around the pale neck. Muraki bit his lower lip, sucking it into the warm mouth. He blushed as a deep groan escaped his throat. The kiss was heated all over again. His mind was screaming: betrayer. Still, he did nothing to stop it from happening. He did not even make a protest as he hit the wall, trapped against the toned body of his enemy. The kiss broke, both of them trying to find their breath. He stared at the murderer. It was like he was being pulled to Muraki, unable to break it. Was this Muraki's doing? Was this a trap of some sorts? He whispered, "Muraki."

Muraki questioned, "What are we doing, Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki chuckled, "I have no clue, but kiss me again." Muraki snorted but the kiss returned, making his entire body tingle. Everything was calming in him. His soul was embracing a darkness that he fought against long before Muraki came into the picture. As the tongue entered, he fought it, enjoying the sparks from the talent Muraki was showing.

Muraki broke the kiss, breathless, "We need to stop. We are enemies."

Tsuzuki whispered, "We should."

Muraki chuckled, "I'm the one with the reasoning when all I ever wanted to do was take control of your body and power."

Tsuzuki sighed without releasing his hold on the doctor, "What is happening to me?" Muraki stared at him. He leaned forward and without a second thought, they were kissing again. He was tossed to the bed with the man who held insanity in him, leaning over him. The coated was pushed off and he did not stop his hands pushing the kimono away even more. He felt the strong back, digging his nails into the skin. Muraki hissed but made him pay by biting his lower lip hard to draw blood. He groaned as it made the excitement build in him more. He snapped his head back as lips attached to his neck. His body thrust up, feeling every muscle within Muraki. He felt his world spinning and asked again, "What is happening to me?"

Muraki licked up to his ear, whispering with a seductive voice, "It would seem and the only thing I can think of is your demon is coming out."

Tsuzuki wanted to deny but the voice was seducing him to submit. It was so much but not enough as he felt his tie fly across the room. Buttons were opened and lips made a path to his nipples. He gripped the silver hair, tugging at it as the heat was pooling down to his groin. Oh, he had desire before, but pushed it away. This was different. It was stronger than ever before. It demanded a release. When Muraki pulled up, he growled in displease. Muraki's eyes sparkled in delight and amusement. He hissed lowly, "You stop and I will give you your grave, doctor."

Muraki chuckled darkly, "Oh I do not doubt that, Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki growled out his question, ignoring all reasoning why this was a bad idea, "Why did you stop?" Muraki's eyes lit up in amusement, taunting him while promising him bliss.

Muraki purred sweetly, "Well, Tsuzuki-san, such impatience, but we need one item." When he raised his eyebrow and growled when Muraki pulled up, Muraki continued, "As much as I am cruel, I am not going to take you dry."

Tsuzuki was growing even more ticked with the time Muraki was taking to grab something from the drawer. He hissed his order, "Get your ass back here now." Muraki chuckled as he returned leaning over him. The heat was back, making him calm down. The yearning was driving him insane. He ran his nails over the pale back, feeling the muscles twist. Kisses landed on his neck, tonguing making a path down to his chest. The heat was burning him. His mind was trying to reason this was wrong, but he pushed it away. He was opening himself to an enemy. He was opening to someone for the first time ever. As his shirt was tossed away, he groaned as the cold air hit his sensitive skin. His pants went along with his underwear. He was laying bare to the man who tormented him.

Muraki whispered, "Your phone is ringing."

His mind was far gone as Tsuzuki sneered, "Who cares." Muraki chuckled again. There was a smirk that made everything feel right. Muraki stood again, getting rid of everything blocking from skin to skin. As the body leaned over him, he bit his lip as the man above moved in a way that send his entire body in shock. It felt too good. He groaned, "Need."

Muraki's seductive voice rung, "Craving. You held back for so long. Far too long."

Tsuzuki did not deny it. He always hid this side from everyone. He'll continue to hide it. This is the reason he blocked his emotions. This is why he made a distance from everyone. His mind came back to the present as lips slid down to his navel. Muraki had talent as the tongue made a fire race along its path. He gripped the hair again as heat wrapped around his cock. He thrust up, feeling lost. He groaned out his tormentor's name, "Muraki." He felt something near his opening. He did nothing but thrust toward it. He felt tears pickling when he felt a slight pain race up his back. It was nothing new to him. Pleasure and pain was what he needed. He groaned, trying to keep his voice down. He barely heard his phone ring a second time, but he pushed it away. There was no stopping this fire.

Muraki pulled back, telling him straight, "There will be pain."

Tsuzuki hissed, "Stop now and I will paint your skin in blood." Muraki gave a dark laugh as he wrapped his legs around the toned waist. He closed his eyes as the slick thick hard cock slowly slid in. He didn't want the slowness. He slammed his hips forward and Muraki took the hint. Muraki slammed inside and he bit his lip to stop the scream. Oh, yes very painful. He was sure Muraki would go with it but the man stayed still. Lips kissed at his tears. He was one with his enemy. Something no one ever got from him. He wrapped his arms around the neck, holding onto the pale sweaty body. He could sense Muraki was losing patience. He whispered, "Go ahead." Muraki nodded while kissing his neck, as he pulled out and thrust in. The third thrust made his body jolt. He never felt or even heard of this pleasure before. He groaned as he bit at the pale neck. He did not miss how the marks on Muraki were healing. What was going on? Before he could question or think more, another hard thrust made him toss his head back, screaming to the ceiling. The spots were making him blind. The pleasure was overwhelming him. It was driving him insane but letting him feel complete. Thrust after thrust and his body felt the sweat. It felt the swimming desire overflowing them. He clawed at the back, trying to find the finish line. A pale hand wrapped around his cock. He shouted when finally, the dam broke, "MURAKI!"

Muraki hissed into his ear as Muraki rode out his release, "Tsuzuki-san."

Muraki saw as Tsuzuki laid there in bliss. What did they just do? He got his desire and yet something was wrong with the picture. He pulled out, hearing a small hiss. He was glad there was no blood. He went to the bathroom, cleaning himself up. He came out, cleaning Tsuzuki. The purple eyes were glazed and looked with softness. He asked, "What did we just do?"

Tsuzuki snorted, "I believe it is called sex. For a doctor, you should know the act."

Muraki sat on the edge, replying, "Tsuzuki-san, this is not right. Not for either of us."

Tsuzuki curled under the blankets, whispering, "It calmed me."

Muraki replied, "So it did." He turned his head to see the tired look on the Shinigami's face. How long has Tsuzuki been fighting a battle that he kept trying to put an end to? He swept the brown locks out of the face, ordering, "Get some sleep. You look like hell."

Tsuzuki laughed, "Caring about me? Yeah, this is not us."

Muraki could see the alarm and swore, "I'll get to the bottom of this, but I doubt you want to go to your friends in this state. Rest here and return when you are fully healed." Tsuzuki nodded his head, throwing the blanket over the nude body.

Tsuzuki growled in annoyance as his phone rang again and ordered, "It is in my jacket. Get it for me."

Muraki did as asked. He wondered what would be said. Tsuzuki looked at the caller ID, showing exhaustion. He felt the pain from looking at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki answered, "Yes, Tatsumi." The man paused, listening for a second and sighing, "No. Muraki hasn't done anything. I am still trying to convince him to work together." The man sighed in annoyance again and then he groaned, "Watari, I'm perfectly fine. Don't say that in front of Tatsumi!" There was another pause, groaning, "Ok. Thanks. Wait, what?"

Muraki raised an eyebrow as the phone was handed to him. He took it, speaking, "We did not have the pleasure to meet, Watari-san."

Watari hissed, "No pleasant conversation, Muraki. I have not forgotten what you did to my friends."

Muraki hummed, "Fair enough." He watched Tsuzuki curl under the smooth covers, trying to stop the exhaustion. Once again, he felt pain for seeing the look on the beautiful face.

Watari sighed, "Tatsumi and bon aren't in the room right now. So, I will be open about this. Tsuzuki requested me to look into Meifu on you."

Muraki snorted, "Not much to find there."

Watari hummed, "So, it was you who broke inside the computer. I thought so but didn't remark on it. This is going against everything, but we need information. The main code is 879K79G90. I'm going to get grilled for this, but this might be our best chance. After all, you might see something that I do not understand or overlooked."

Muraki wrote down the code, stating, "If asked, I will say I hacked in." There was a gasp from Watari. He replied, noting Tsuzuki fell asleep, "I am very invested in this case. I want my answers."

Watari sighed, "I side with Tsuzuki that you did not summon this demon. From what I gathered from you, you are no fool and know your limits. Now, tell me what happened between you and Tsuzuki."

"Excuse me?" Muraki asked without revealing the heated, desire filled, and calming sex they had.

Watari snorted, "You two aren't trying to rip each other's throats out. I swear if you did anything to Tsuzuki, I will hunt you down myself."

Muraki looked at the sleeping form of Tsuzuki. Why was he keeping quiet? Why wasn't he trying to break Tsuzuki with their connection? Why was he caring for Tsuzuki's wellbeing when all this time he was trying to break Tsuzuki's mind? He lied, "I calmed down and Tsuzuki wants us to team up."

"Will you?" Watari asked, not truly sounding like he was buying the lie.

Muraki did not answer but hung up instead. He set the phone by the bed side. He refused to explain anything to anyone. He was tired, himself. He sighed in annoyance as he realized the sex did not just calm Tsuzuki but himself. He went to the closest, grabbing a better kimono to wear as the other was not one to fit him any longer. He heard his cell phone ring. He saw it was Oriya, the only one who knew the truth. He answered, "Mibu."

Oriya sighed softly, "You know I'll always forgive you, Kazu."

Muraki sat down, replying, "I need some stuff. I can't leave at the moment." He glanced to the bed. He had to watch out for the most powerful Shinigami at the moment. He had to figure out what was pulling them together. Oh, it was true, he harassed the man in the past. Oh, it was true, he wanted to control the body. Still, Tsuzuki fought every step, never bowing down to his dark demands. Today, Tsuzuki was the one who took the step. He went with it. The desire was so strong between them and he never felt that before.

Oriya asked, "What do you need? Besides, what happened with Mino? He told me to have you have a mental check."

Muraki inched for a cigarette, answering, "I'll explain when you get here. I need smokes and some sweets. Also, make sure you are not followed."

Oriya snorted, "They have been watching the restaurant for a little while. Well, the kid has been. I believe another came. Do not worry, I know a way to lose them. It might take me a little time to get to you if I need to lose them on the way."

Muraki agreed, "That is fine. I really do not need them to find me at the moment. Tsuzuki-san is here."

Oriya asked in a serious voice, "Did you do something to him?"

Muraki answered, "It was him, but I doubt those idiots will see it that way when it concerns me."

Oriya agreed, "True. Give me an hour or two and I'll be there."

Muraki requested before the line went dead, "Also, bring my extra glasses. Afraid my others are bent." He got off the phone, sighing deeply, "What is going on?"

Chief Konoe sat within the castle. The Earl or short the Count was nursing some green tea with his mask and glove on. He was nervous. He did not like this at all. He voiced, "We should have warned Tsuzuki."

The Earl sighed, "I'm afraid soon the boy will have to make a decision about Tsuzuki-san."

Chief Konoe asked as he was too nervous to drink his tea, "What do you mean? They seem a perfect match."

The Earl replied, "The demon is coming out of Tsuzuki-san. Tsuzuki-san has locked that side for a long time and it is starting to appear again."

Chief Konoe sighed sadly, "Yeah. I have been noticing. Tsuzuki-san has been distancing himself from everyone. Is this why we did not inform them about knowing Muraki was there?"

The Earl answered, "We needed the strongest to prevent Muraki's death. This demon that is attacking cannot have Muraki's life."

Chief Konoe continued to question, "Why? He has been a pain in our side."

The Earl put his glove hand on his mask, remarking with a chuckle, "So, he has. Enma-Daioh has made it clear Muraki does not fall from this demon. But, back to hand, Tsuzuki-san will start to awake soon. The darkness is pulling closer."

Chief Konoe chuckled, "So he has been hiding out here."

The Earl answered, "Yes. Kurosaki might not like what he sees or the truth behind his partner."

Chief Konoe whispered, "I am more worry about what the power could damage."

The Earl gave a sigh, "That is why Enma-Daioh has ordered Tsuzuki-san to keep close to Muraki from now on."

Chief Konoe asked, "Why?"

The Earl revealed, "Because if Tsuzuki-san loses control, it will be Muraki he attacks."

Chief Konoe pointed out, "There is more than you are telling me." When the Earl gave a displeasure sigh, he nodded his head, stating, "I will inform them right away."


End file.
